


The Redolence of You

by chibi_tsukiko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Father's Day, Gen, How Do I Tag, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Rafe takes after Magnus, The softest boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oh look another fluff fic, rafe and max lightwood-bane are precious cinnamon rolls and i love them ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_tsukiko/pseuds/chibi_tsukiko
Summary: Inspired by this picture I drew ofRafaeland a comment on it left by @ichoosetobelievehope you enjoy it!!
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray & Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	The Redolence of You

Tuesday Afternoon

“You sure you’ll be all right? I can always call mom and—

“Alec, for the last time, I’ll be _fine._ I’ve babysat the boys before and besides you’re only going to be gone a few days. I can handle it.” Izzy says moving to balance the phone between her ear and her shoulder. 

“Ok, but if Simon comes over, no more Star Wars marathons! Max is very impressionable. The other night I tried to leave for a mission and he cried because I wouldn’t take a light saber with me. His _toy_ light saber.” 

He hears Magnus chuckle behind him and turns to smack him on the shoulder. 

“Alec.”

“Ok fine, Magnus has dinners prepped in the fridge, just heat them. There’s plenty of stuff for lunch and cereal for breakfast so—“

“Easy big brother, I’m not going to burn down the loft! Besides, Clary already said she’d come over and help out since the boys love baking with her.”

Alec hears Max yell “Yay Aunt Cwary!!” in the background and smiles. 

“See? I’ve got it covered! Now you and Magnus go save the day. Boys tell Daddy & Papa ‘see you later’” she puts the phone on speaker and holds it out in front of her. 

Max and Rafe shoot up from the couch where they were watching tv,

“Bye Bye Daddy! Bye Papa!” Max yells  
“ _Vuelve pronto!”_ Rafe follows. 

“You boys be good for Aunty Iz and Aunt Clary ok? Daddy and Papa will be home soon. Love you.”

“LOVE YOU TOO!” the boys call out before Izzy takes the phone off speaker. 

“Bye now you two, stay safe!”

“Text me if you need anything or call Mom”

“Goodbyyyyeee Alec.” 

Alec goes to respond but he hears the other line click before he has a chance. 

He closes his phone and goes to put it in his pocket sighing. 

“Alexander darling, relax, your sister and Biscuit are more than capable. And though I hate to admit it, Samuel is great with the boys and they quite like him.” 

Alec rubs the back of his neck, “I know, I know. It’s just…you remember the last time we left Jace and Simon alone with them?”

“Which is why we called Isabelle. Besides, Blondie will have his handsful at the institute. Now come on” He says pressing a quick kiss to Alecs cheek before opening a portal. “Let’s see if we can’t help our friends at the Rome Institute with their infestation hm?” He hums scrunching his nose at the word infestation. 

“Lead the way.” Alec smiles, taking Magnus’ hand as he pulls him through the portal. 

——————————

Friday Night

Izzy finishes putting the dishes from dinner in the dishwasher slamming it closed with her hip. 

“Max! Rafe!” she calls out walking into the sitting area stepping over the toys scattered across the floor. “Come on, you guys need to pick this stuff up!” 

Rafe runs out of his bedroom, Max on his back making airplane jet noises. “Daddy and Papa come today yes?” Max asks as Rafe sets him down on the floor. 

“That’s right. And you don’t want them to see this place a mess do you?”

Rafe shakes his head. 

“Good, now if you can get this cleaned up quickly, I’ll let you guys have another one of Aunt Clary’s cupcakes before they get home.” 

“YAY!” Max shouts and begins marching in circles chanting “Daddy cupcake, Papa cupcake!” 

The chanting continues as Izzy’s phone starts ringing. 

Izzy laughs “Yes, yes, Daddy, Papa, cupcakes, now start cleaning this up” she instructs as she flips open her phone not bothering to check the caller ID. 

“You guys on your way?” she asks walking back into the kitchen. 

“Uh…no I just got back from patrol, did you want me to come over?”

“Simon?” Izzy asks stoping in front of kitchen counter. 

“Who else did you think it was?”

“Sorry, I thought you’d be Alec letting me know him and Magnus were on their way back.”

“They aren’t back yet?” 

“No, not yet” she answers pulling out the last two cupcakes from the container Clary dropped off yesterday morning. 

“Maybe there’s more paperwork or stuff they gotta do ya know, Consul-y High Warlock stuff.”

“Maybe” Izzy shrugs.

“Do you want me to come over? I can put in another DVD to help the boys wind down like before?”

“Hm, as much as we’d all enjoy that, the last thing I’d need is for my brother to come home to another space wars movie.”

“It’s Star Wars and I know what you said, but it’s not my fault your brother doesn’t appreciate the classics. But I could always bring over a different movie. Oh! What about Avengers?! I’ve been meaning to watch it again anyway. Gotta prep for the upcoming Iron Man movie.”

“The who?” Izzy asks watching as Rafe tries to coax the toy dinosaur out of Max’s hand so he can put it in the basket with the others. 

“Earth’s mightiest heroes…you know from the comics.”

“Oh right” she hears the phone beep and pulls back to look and sees that Alec is calling “Oh hey, I gotta go Alec’s calling.”

“So…that’s a no to me coming over?”

Izzy chuckles, “I’ll talk to you later”

Simon sighs “Ok, love you!”

“Love you too” she says quickly before clicking over. “Hey big brother, you guys on your way home?” 

“Actually…I don’t think we’re gunna make it back tonight.”

Izzy stops and turns toward the guest room out of earshot of the boys. “Is everything ok?”

“Everything’s fine, the infestation was a bit larger than we anticipated. We got rid of them all, but there’s a lot of damage to the building. Magnus has spent most of the day helping heal the injured. I’m sorry. I just don’t feel right leaving Chiara with all the clean up. Would you mind watching the boys for a few more days?” 

“Of course not. Do you guys need any more back up? Jace and Clary could assemble a team.” 

“No, we’re covered here.”

Izzy hears someone call for Alec in the distance. 

“I should probably get back” he says.

“How much longer do you think you guys will be gone?”

“I’m not sure. It’s going to take at least a day or two just to help them repair the damages, even with Magnus and the other warlocks help…Monday maybe?”

Izzy peaks her head out of the guest room watching Rafe and Max fold or rather crumple up the blankets into the corner of the couch still diligently cleaning. 

“Iz? Everything ok?”

“Everything’s fine, the boys are great. Don’t worry about a thing. You take care of what you need to take care of so you can get home. Ok? They miss you.”

“I miss them too. We both do. So much.”

Someone in the distance calls out for Alec again. 

“I have to go. Give the boys my love and tell them Daddy and Papa will be home soon.”

“I will.”

“Thanks Iz”

“Anytime. Go, we’ll see you soon.”

She hangs up the phone and slides it back into her pocket. Taking a deep breath she puts on smile and grabbing the cupcakes off the counter, she goes to break the news to Max and Rafe. 

————————————

Sunday Morning

Izzy leans against the refrigerator watching Max play with his action figure set Simon got him for Christmas last year. 

“Still no word for when they’ll be back?” Clary asks and she pours more pancake batter into the pan. 

“No, last I heard from Alec they were sill helping the Institute get up and running.” 

“Well, he did say one or two days, so they should be home soon.”

“I hope so.” Izzy sighs pushing herself off the fridge to get a bottle of water from it. 

“Still no luck with Rafe?” Clary asks, flipping the pancake over. 

Izzy shakes her head while she takes a drink.

“This is the longest Alec and Magnus have been away from them right? ”

“Yeah, from Rafe anyway and I can tell it’s starting to get to the boys. They started sleeping in Magnus and Alec’s bedroom after I told them the news.” 

Clary hums moving the finished pancake to the stack on the plate next to her. 

“Max is distracted by toys and cartoons, but Rafe seems to be struggling. I try to talk to him, but he’s already a quiet kid…not sure what more there is to do.”

“You’re doing what you can. Alec and Magnus will be home soon enough and they’ll make it up to him.” Clary smiles moving the plate over to the kitchen table while Izzy follows with the syrup. 

“Max, why don’t you go get Rafe and tell him breakfast is ready!” Clary calls out.

“Aunt Clary choco pancakes?” Max asks crawling up onto the couch. 

Clary holds up to the plate. “You betcha!”

“YAY!!” Max squeals hopping down from the couch running down the hall to the bedroom calling to Rafe “PANCAKES PANCAKES!! RAFE PANCAKES!” 

Max throws the door open hard enough that the door knob bangs against the wall. 

“RAFE! RAFE! PANCAKES!! CHOCO PANCAKES” he crawls up onto the bed and pauses. 

Rafe lays curled up among the pillows clutching one of Magnus’ robes to his face. 

“Rafe?” Max asks crawling closer to pull the silky material away from his brothers face. “Papas!” he says patting the material. 

Rafe nods lifting the sleeve to his nose inhaling deeply. “ _huele bien_ ” he whispers. “ _Huele como ellos_.”

Max, curious, copies his brothers action and leans down to sniff the fabric. The familiar scent brings a smile to his face. “Daddy and Papa” he coos. 

Rafe nods and lifts up his arm so Max can lay down next to him. Max does, wrapping his arms around Rafe’s middle. 

Rafe pulls the end of the robe back up over their heads letting the comforting smell cocoon them. 

—————————

Back in the kitchen Clary finishes setting the table. 

“What do you think is keeping them?” she asks turning to Izzy who shrugs.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blows the napkins off the table as Magnus steps out of a portal, Alec following close behind. 

“I don’t know darling. I’m starting to think Rome is a cursed place for us.” Magnus says straightening out his jacket. 

“You may be right” Alec chuckles. 

“Hey!” Izzy and Clary say in unison walking up to where the portal had just closed near the entrance to the loft. 

“You’re back!” Izzy smiles. 

“Yeah” Alec huffs his shoulders sagging in relief “we made it.” 

“See Alexander, I told you they’d handle everything. I don’t think I’ve ever seen the loft this clean.” He gestures to the sitting area “I’m so used to seeing that rug covered in toys, I’d forgotten the color of it.” 

Alec shakes his head fondly turning to Izzy to pull her into a quick hug. “Thanks Izzy. You too Clary” he says giving her a nod over Izzy’s head.

Clary holds up her hands “hey, this was all Izzy, I just came over to make pancakes.”

“Mmm you do make a delicious pancake Biscuit” Magnus says looking around at the loft again.

“Are you that surprised on how clean it is?” Izzy asks crossing her arms.

“Sinbad and Blondie aren’t here?” he notes surprised. 

“I had them run an errand for me.” Izzy says, “We ran out of milk.” 

“I could have just summoned some when we got back” Magnus points out.

“That’s what Jace said” Clary laughs nudging Izzy with her elbow.

“Yeah, but I had to get him out of the house. I couldn’t take him whining about how much he missed Alec.” Izzy groans. 

“Whining? Really? I was only gone four days…we’ve gone weeks without seeing each other.” Alec looks to Magnus who just shrugs indifferently. 

“He’s probably just grumpy because Clary’s been spending time here instead of helping him at the institute. But at least your back now so he’ll stop. And the boys will be so excited! They’ve missed you both like crazy.”

Alec and Magnus smile fondly.

“Speaking of the boys, where are they?” Alec asks.

“I told Max to go get Rafe from your room, but they haven’t come out.”

“Our room?” Alec echoes confused.

“They’ve been sleeping in there” Izzy admits. 

Alec eyes go wide as warmth spreads throughout his chest. He turns to Magnus who smirks at him, “Shall we?” he says gesturing towards their bedroom. 

Alec nods and follows Magnus down the hall. 

They stop short of the doorway taking in the scene before them. 

Both boys lay sound asleep atop the golden sheets. Rafe lies on his back, wearing a black t-shirt with “Blink If You Want Me” written in sequence, the same t-shirt Magnus had given Alec to wear on the night of their first date, and the one Alec had kept, and wears under his sweaters when he wants to have Magnus close to him. Max lays curled against Rafe’s side with Magnus emerald silk robe with gold embellishments wrapped around them. 

“Are those….our clothes…?” Alec whispers. 

“Seems your sister was right about them missing us.” Magnus answers wrapping an arm around Alecs waist. 

Alec leans into Magnus listening to the small snores that fill the bedroom. 

“Should we wake them?” Magnus asks a hint of hesitation in is voice. 

“Hm…maybe in a little” Alec says moving to lace his fingers with the hand around his waist. Magnus presses his lips to Alec’s temple. “you know…we didn’t get much sleep while we were in Rome….” Alec hints feeling Magnus smile agains his skin. He looks up to catch the familiar shine in Magnus’ eye. 

“A _marvelous_ idea darling” 

Quietly, Alec and Magnus rid themselves of their coats and shoes and crawl into bed, framing the boys in the middle of them. Magnus recovers Max and Rafe with his silk robe and Alec brushes hair out of Rafe’s eye. 

“What about Izzy and Clary?” Alec asks, remembering that they were still outside waiting. 

“Leave that to me” Magnus winks snapping softly to summon a piece of paper and pen out of the nightstand drawer. He scribbles something onto the page before flicking it into the open air, bits of ember licking the edges before it disappears.  
“There” he smiles. 

“Is that ok?” Alec asks feeling a bit guilty for wanting a nap after all that Izzy had done for him. 

“I told them we’re exchanging breakfast for lunch. They can go rescue your parabatai from the terrors of mundane shopping with Silas.” 

Alec sighs relieved. “Thank you” he says. 

“Of course love” Magnus grins reaching out to caress Alecs cheek “now get some sleep my sweet archer” he insists outlining the dark circles underneath Alecs eye with his thumb. 

Alec leans in to press a kiss Magnus’ palm. “You should sleep too.”

“I plan to.”

“Good” Alec says carefully curving himself over the two boys so he can reach Magnus’ lips. 

“I love you” he says when they part. 

“I love you too.” 

They move to lay down, each putting an arm out, lacing their fingers together holding their world between them. 

“I missed this.” Alec whispers after a moment of silence. 

“As did I, Alexander. As did I.” 

They were both glad to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> My Spanish is non-existent but: 
> 
> Vuelve pronto! = Come back soon!
> 
> huele bien = smells good 
> 
> Huele como ellos = smells like them


End file.
